


strawberries & cigarettes

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, but nothing major i promise, mentions of past domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: jeongyeon and chaeyoung go on the run





	strawberries & cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for more unproofread trash
> 
> listen to Strawberries & Cigarettes by Troye Sivan while reading, also where the title comes from

Despite the weight of every choice she’s made, Chaeyoung exhales a long sigh of relief, closing her eyes to the feeling of the wind carding through her hair. Her head rests on her arms just barely outside the window, mindlessly observing the steadily passing streetlights as the car speeds down the highway. Her eyes are trained on the starless sky, wondering if she made the right choice despite _knowing_ that it was right, no matter how bad she feels.

“Get your head out of the clouds, kid,” Jeongyeon teases lightly from the drivers seat, her hand gently resting Chaeyoung’s thigh as a sign of support. Chaeyoung knows she means the best, but the two of them aren’t the best at expressing their emotions if it isn’t through teasing. Plus, without Jeongyeon she wouldn’t be here.

Running away from home, from homophobic parents with harsh words and terrifying threats.

“There aren’t any clouds for my head to be in,” Chaeyoung states simply, earning a slight shove to her shoulder. She smiles despite how her thoughts swim, thankful for Jeongyeon for everything she’s done for her.

She remembers meeting the older girl; how she quite literally ran into her on the sidewalk running from her parents’ harsh words, eyes filled with tears when she walked face first into someone’s chest. A pair of hands caught her shoulders, and she looked up to see a tall blonde woman staring down at her with concern.

Jeongyeon bought her a quick bite to eat, and Chaeyoung explained why she was two seconds from bawling her eyes out in the street. Ever since they would meet up once a week, Jeongyeon providing emotional support while Chaeyoung poured her heart out or smoked a cigarette. A terrible habit to have picked up, but she figures it was better than drowning her problems in alcohol or drugs.

One day Chaeyoung showed up to their meeting sporting a bruised cheek, couldn’t even meet Jeongyeon’s eyes as she sat down across from the girl, and Jeongyeon decided that it had been enough. Chaeyoung was a month from turning eighteen and Jeongyeon wasn’t about to let her spend one more minute in an unsafe environment.

So here they are, driving out of Seoul on Chaeyoung’s birthday, far away from her apparently abusive parents.

“Chaeng?” Jeongyeon’s voice pulls her from her thoughts, looking over her shoulder at the girl and her shaggy blonde hair. She hums slightly to show that she has her attention, and she can see the worry swimming in the older girl’s eyes before she even speaks. “Do you want me to take you back?”

Chaeyoung laughs, loud and disbelieving, eyes crinkling as she does. “No, not at all.”

“Good.” And Jeongyeon’s smile is enough to replace the heavy weight in her chest with the light fluttering of butterflies.

They drive for a while, a comfortable silence between them save for the sound of the radio. At one point Jeongyeon returned her hand to Chaeyoung’s thigh, and the shorter girl curled her fingers around Jeongyeon’s index finger to ground herself to this moment. She barely catches the way Jeongyeon’s breath hitches.

“Jeong? Can we stop? I need to stretch my legs,” Chaeyoung says after another thirty minutes of driving.

“You just want to smoke and know I’ll kick your ass if you do in my car,” Jeongyeon says pointedly, and Chaeyoung smiles sheepishly at the older girl. Jeongyeon merely rolls her eyes before pulling into the nearest rest stop.

Chaeyoung sighs in relief as she climbs out of the car, pulling a cigarette out of her pocket and lighting it as she leans against the hood of the car. She takes slow drags, hating the way her lungs burn but relishing in the relief it brings her nerves. Jeongyeon rolls her eyes at her teasingly before heading into the rest stop, no doubt grabbing some snacks for the two of them.

She lets the cigarette fall from her fingers effortlessly, snuffing the ashes with her boot before pulling her gum and chapstick out of her pockets. Granted she doesn’t smoke enough to permanently stain her mouth with the awful smell of nicotine, but she’s always cautious. The taste of strawberry fills her mouth and she hums happily, tossing her head back as she wraps the jacket Jeongyeon gave her around her body.

“Hey sorry I forgot the..”

The way Jeongyeon trails off causes concern to flare up in Chaeyoung’s mind, lifting her head back up to look at the older girl. Jeongyeon is merely staring at her, hand still held in the air, forgotten like her words. Chaeyoung’s brows furrow slightly, tilting her head to the side. “Everything okay, Jeong?”

Jeongyeon seems to snap out of her thoughts for a brief moment, eyes widening with alert as she shakes her head. “Yeah! No, yeah I’m good, I uh.. I just..”

She trails off again, and Chaeyoung really wants to ask what’s wrong, but Jeongyeon keeps stepping closer and they’re barely a foot apart and being this close to Jeongyeon makes her heart beat out of her chest and makes her stumble over her words.

“Jeong?” Chaeyoung tries to ask, but her voice comes out as more of a whimper, almost a plea, and Chaeyoung hates herself for being so vulnerable just from a lack of distance.

But it isn’t just a lack of distance. It’s how Jeongyeon’s been listening to her for what feels like years, making her laugh with terrible jokes when she needs to smile and holding her in her arms when she needs to cry. It’s Jeongyeon tending to her wounds, both mental and physical, it’s Jeongyeon smiling at her like the sun. It’s Jeongyeon risking everything to get her out of an unfortunate situation.

It’s Jeongyeon looking at her like she’s the last star in this starless sky.

It’s Jeongyeon leaning forward to connect their lips.

It’s Jeongyeon holding her face in her hands with such care and gentleness that Chaeyoung melts into them. It’s Jeongyeon breathing life into her every time their lips connect and taking the breath from her lungs when they disconnect, only to desperately find one another’s again and again and again, until Chaeyoung is gasping for breath. 

It’s just Jeongyeon, and Chaeyoung loves the vulnerability the older girl brings out in her.

“Sorry,” Jeongyeon is the first to speak, laughing breathily against Chaeyoung’s lips. “I just.. I couldn’t really help myself. Not with you looking so effortlessly perfect just then.”

“I’ll have to look effortlessly perfect more often then,” Chaeyoung jokes, playing with the hem of Jeongyeon’s shirt as she blushes. The older girl smiles down at her, shaking her head fondly before pressing a lasting kiss to her forehead.

“You always look effortlessly perfect,” Jeongyeon mutters against her skin, and Chaeyoung buries herself into the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck because she’s blushing _way_ too hard right now. Jeongyeon laughs lightly at her, holding her tightly against her chest as the two of them sway lightly to the sounds of their erratically beating hearts.

“Come on, we still have a bit of a drive,” Jeongyeon says, her fingers running through Chaeyoung’s hair. The shorter girl nods against her chest, sleepy from the way Jeongyeon played with her hair, and yawns as she clambers back into the passenger seat. The older girl smiles at how cute Chaeyoung is when she’s tired, playing with her fingers until they slot between each other’s own. “I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

Chaeyoung nods through another yawn, leaning back in her seat and holding Jeongyeon’s hand close to her chest. She knows no amount of thank you’s can show Jeongyeon just how much everything she’s done means to her, but as she slips into unconsciousness, she thinks about how she doesn’t mind trying to show her forever with kisses like that.


End file.
